Wireless technologies for powering and charging mobile and other electronic devices and vehicles have been developed. These systems generally use a wireless charger or transmitter system and a wireless receiver in combination to provide a means for transfer of power across a distance. For safe and efficient operation the two parts of the system often communicate with each other to verify the presence of receivers and/or initiate charging and continued power transfer. To enable interoperability between chargers and receivers, it is important that the two parts of the system (the charger and the receiver) can communicate in a manner that allows such operation.
Additionally, many mobile, industrial, automotive, medical devices, etc. contain compasses or other components that are sensitive to magnetic field. At the same time, it is often desired to use magnets for fastening or attachment, or alignment purposes near such devices without affecting the operation of such sensitive material. One application may be fastening of a mobile device or phone to a surface in a car or other vehicle to avoid movement during transport.
These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.